limitlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Deryk Nagara
'''First Name''' Deryk '''Last Name''' Nagara '''IMVU Username''' LightFang '''Nickname''' Spirit '''Age''' 18 '''Date of Birth''' October 13, 1995 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Asian and European Decent '''Height''' 5'7" '''Weight''' 127 lbs '''Occupation''' Student '''Blood Type''' AB+ '''Scars/Tattoos''' none '''Relationship Status''' single '''Personality''' Deryk Nagara is a rather out going type of guy. He will instantly try to become friends with anyone that puts off a good vibe towards him. He has a bit of a care free nonchalant attitude about him but always seems to be in a really good mood. His happy-go-lucky behaviour is only faltered by the offchance that you make him angry. when this guy gets angry everything about him shifts. Instead of a carefree spirit he becomes a stern and serious person. However there is another step to his anger. If you see this next step you should be afraid. If he is really pissed off he will smile through the anger. This will bring forth and insane murderous force within him. He will do everything in his power to kill whoever made him feel this way. He can only return to normal after killing someone once he gets this far. Another rather odd trait to Deryk is that he has a bit of a problem with motion sickness. He refuses to ride in cars or trains, boats, planes, anything that involuntarily moves him from place to place. This could lead to him either passing out or puking. Strangly this only effects him if he is not the one in control of the movement. '''Behaviour''' Deryk is a usually well mannered boy, however he does have a foul mouth. He was never rightly taught that profanity is not acceptable when talking to others. As well as this he will often say what is on his mind, whether or not it may offend someone. He has always been this way. He is a very caring individual aswell. Anyone that threatens his friends or family is sure to be in for an ass kicking so best not to mess with them. His motto is:'' "Say what you want about me, but fuck with my friends and I'll tear your ass apart!"'' '''Powers''' '''''[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Life-Force_Manipulation Life-Force Manipulation]:''''' Users can sense, generate and manipulate the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe. They are able to control their own personal life-force that dwells within them, allowing them to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings. Users use physical, spiritual, and mental powers to control their life force. *'''''[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Spiritual_Awareness Spiritual Awareness]:''''' The user possesses a heightened awareness of the paranormal, allowing such feats as being able to see beings, such as spirits and demons, that are normally invisible to humans. This is a sub power of his Life-Force Manipulation. '''Allies''' '''Enemies''' '''Roommate''' '''Background Information''' Deryk Nagara was born to Ryuzakii and Naomi Nagara. Two proud parents of two strong young boys, Deryk and his younger brother Aiden. Both of these children are special in their own sense, however Deryk seemed to have a rather unique power. You see ever since he was 4 years old Deryk was far more in tune witht eh spiritual world than anyone else of the living world. Because of this he often told tales of seeing ghosts or appritions on day to day basis. It could be the ghost of the old woman that passed away in the house down the road from them or even a demon that has taken over an old play ground. Whatever spiritual entity it may be Deryk could always see them. For the first portion of his life Deryk's parents always though he just had an over active imagination and was still getting over the nightmare phase of his childhood. However this changed when a more powerful entity made it self noticable by causing things to fly around and crash through their house once Deryk pointed it out. Another strange phenominon that Deryk seemed to under go a spiritual change. Along with his astounding spiritual awareness he also seemed to have a grasp on his own Life-Force Energy or, Spirit Energy as he called it. He figured out soon that he could use this Spirit Energy to fortify his own body. However he knew this didn't give him much to lean on but he could feel his true potential with this power was hardly even scratched. Through chance he got wind of a special school in london that teaches kids like him with unique traits. Hearing of it he enrolled immediately in hopes that they could help him learn to further his talents and become much stronger with his spiritual energy. '''Approved by:'''